


Please Run Away With Me

by EverettVargas (EverettV)



Series: Spamano Valentine's Week 2018 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Running Away, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettVargas
Summary: Lovino is in an unhappy marriage but he never told the person he actually loves. Antonio never confessed to Lovino, and now he's stuck being the best man at his wedding.





	Please Run Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> not beta read

Antonio’s heart throbs softly. He is watching Lovino get ready for his wedding. Unfortunately, Lovino has asked him to be the best man. He sits down heavily in the chair and starts to drink a glass of wine. “Lovino…” He whispers, tears welling into his eyes. He looks away. He can feel those hazel eyes on his face. He swallows heavily. “I’m so glad I get to be here with you on this special day.” His confession had died on his lips before he even started it. He couldn’t take this away from Lovino. 

“Thanks… Toni…” Lovino whispers, and looks back at himself in the mirror. If he’s being honest, he doesn’t really want this wedding either. He sits down beside Antonio, taking the glass from him and drinking deeply. He wants Antonio to just grab him and run away with him, because if they did that then it wouldn’t really be him leaving… right? Lovino sighs heavily and snuggles into Antonio’s side. “We have to go out there soon.” 

“I know.” Antonio hugs him close and strokes his hair slowly. “So let’s go. Let’s go out there now.” Antonio stands up and pulls him to his feet as well, smiling sadly. “Isn’t this the happiest day of your life? You don’t seem as excited as you did before.” Antonio pats his shoulder gently and leads him out to where his grandfather is waiting to walk him down the aisle. Romulus smiles softly at Lovino and hugs him close. 

Antonio heads into the room and takes his place at the altar, waiting for Lovino. He nods at Lovino’s husband to be. When the music starts and the doors open, Antonio’s heart pounds. He just saw Lovino moments before, but the feeling like Lovino is walking down towards him makes his chest swell and tears well into his eyes. He isn’t sure how he’s going to stay calm through all of this. Antonio feels a gentle touch on his hand and looks down. He sees Lovino’s hand touch his for a split second before his hands are in front of him, holding his fiance’s.

Antonio isn’t sure what that was supposed to mean. He listens to the ceremonies, but is then emboldened. “I object,” he whispers, surprising even himself. “I object to this marriage.” All eyes are on him now. Even Lovino is looking at him with confusion and shock in his eyes. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“I love you. I’ve loved you since the day I met you and I can’t watch you get married right now. Not when you looked so unhappy. Not when I know I could give you happiness. Not when I know that if it were you and me, you’d be smiling that beautiful smile you get when you’re excited. You always try to hide that smile but I’ve always seen it. You’re so beautiful when you smile like that. I always want to make you smile. And I can see he won’t be able to do that.” Antonio’s hands are held against his chest as he talks, but slowly he reaches out and touches Lovino’s cheek.

“But if you tell me no, I will leave. I will leave right now and I won’t bother you. But you are the love of my life, so if you want to, we can run away together. Right now. We can be happy together,” Antonio whispers, a loving smile on his lips. Lovino is stunned, eyes wide, but then he grabs the hand touching his cheek. He nods slowly. 

“Take me away, then. Take me away from this, Tonio.” Lovino’s voice is slow and trembling and quiet. Antonio’s smile almost breaks his face as he pulls him from the room.Everything behind them is quiet for a few moments before there’s an uproar of noise. Antonio helps Lovino into the car quickly before jumping in as well and driving away. 

“I love you Lovino. I have for a long time.” 

“I love you too, Tonio. Oh shit drive faster, I think they’re following us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Confessions


End file.
